Password systems may protect computer resources. In some systems, a text field is presented where the user may enter a set of text characters comprising a password. When the user is finished entering a password, the user must perform an action to submit the password. The action may be pressing a “submit button” or some other action like pressing the “enter” key on a keyboard. Generally, the user must do something to tell the computer to check the user's entry to verify that the password is correct.
It would be desirable for a computer system to submit the user's password for verification without additional input from the user. Such a novel system would be more convenient than current systems because the user would not need to perform an additional action to tell the computer system to check the password. In addition, such a novel system is potentially faster than current systems because the time for the user to perform an action to tell the computer system to check the password is not needed. Additional advantages of the embodiments described herein will be clear from the description herein below.